I Got A Job?
by Coffee-and-cute-girls
Summary: Brittany and her brother open a coffee shop in Minneapolis, Santana needs a job
1. Chapter 1

Bordom.

It was the only word for what Santana was feeling. Sitting in the bar, surrounded by all her friends, with Quinn on one side and Kurt on the other, all she could feel with boredom. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying playing with the feeling of the bartender, (Jake?,) who had been flirting with her all night, just that it didn't feel like enough.

Leaving the car and shooting a look of death at Kurt in response to his offer to join her she slipped out of the bar. Looking around she was greeted by the familiar sites of the street of Minneapolis. It wasn't that Puck's was her favorite bar, but the nightlife around wasn't all that great, and besides Quinn totally had a thing for the Puck guy.

They had all decided to move out to Minnesota after high school, the theater scene was almost as good as New York's and it felt more approachable for actors who were just starting out. It was weird being there without Rachel, but after Finn and everything they understood wanting to go to NYC, it had always really been her dream anyway.

Santana started wandering aimlessly down the street wishing she had brought a coat, even though it was only September. The Gopher State seemed to have no inbetweens, it was either 100 degrees out or freezing. She knew she should go back to the bar, but she also new Quinn would understand, she hadn't really been her same bad ass self sense the break up with Dani. It was tough, they had been dating through most of college, but not being able to shake it of scared her more than anything else.

She found herself sitting at a coffee shop a few blocks from the bar, it would probably be closing soon, but she new to value any amount of peace and quiet she could get. She ordered a dark roast coffee from the guy working there, his name tag read Sam and he had a mop of goofy blond hair.

"Here you go," he smiles handing her the mug of steaming hot liquid "I hope you Batman!"

She looks down at the mug noticing the huge cartoon of the red man climbing up a building emblazoned on the front.

"What is this place anyway, it's kind of weird to have mugs that aren't just, I don't know, boring?" Santana replies, noting that even to her, the lack of a scornful remark or comment of nerdyness felt odd.

"It's just a start up, my sister and I bought the space and thought it would be fun by fun mugs, we drove up to Grand Marais and got a ton from the recycling center up there, that's where that ones from, the other ones are just from random places we've been and thrift stores around town." He seemed really excited to tell the story, and she figured at least one of them should be happy so she kept up the conversation.

"That's awesome, when did you guys open, wasn't their a Caribou here before?" She didn't really care, but she also didn't have anything better to do, might as well stay here in the warmth and sober up.

"We just opened two weeks ago, some people still come in here and are disappointed they can't get the Mint Condition Mocha they were expecting, but they get over it, or at least pretend to." His lopsided grin intensified as Santana took the seat closest to where he was standing behind the counter talking. "It's been super fun, stressful, but satisfying. Britanny, my sister, can't work much because she's still in school, and it's hard to find people to work, we're too far for most of the college kids."

"So your sister co-owns a business well still in school, thats amazing! Maybe I should just do that, my friends keep telling my I need a job, I mean I think they need to get lives before they can tell me what to do, but whatever…" She rolled her eyes thinking about Rachels angry rant over skype about no one being able to survive on an actor's pay, and how getting another job was essential and yada yada yada.

"You could work for us!" He looked positively elated, but his face fell as Sanatana started to snicker.

"Right, please go home and tell you sister, that you," she pauses to as laughter engulfed her again, "Hired some random chick, practically of the street, whose name you don't even know and who has no credentials. I'll even give you my number so you can tell me how it goes." Santana had quieted down, Sam had gotten her out of her bored state, she would give him that much.

He frowned grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the counter and coming around the counter to sit with her, clearly under the assumption no one else was coming in for the night. He sat down crossing his legs and assuming a mock professional appearance.

"Allow me to conduct an interview, as you Americans say, Ms. …" he allowed the words to spew from him in the most pretentious British accent he could muster.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez." She had to admit she was amused by his dorkiness, though not convinced she wanted a job at the coffee shop at all.

"Favorite Superhero; keeping in mind iron man does not count as he is just a rich man with fancy toys?"

"Black Widow?"

"Perfect, you're hired."

"I don't know man, you seem cool, but I haven't even met your sister and I don't know anything about making coffee…" She was trying desperately to figure out if it was a good idea of not, on the plus side it would get her friends of her back, but she also didn't like people in general so that was a definite downside.

"Pleaseeee, we could really use some more hands on deck, plus you seem really chill. Coffee is super easy, people only pay for it because the fancy machines are expensive. Britt will be here soon come on do it for me?" His reciting the whole thing in an Oliver Twist voice was really what pushed her over the edge.

"Fine, but I better be able to keep my tips," she sighed out.

They made small talk for about fifteen minutes until an amazingly beautiful blonde women who Santana could only assume was Brittany walked into the shop, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Running to the side of the girl, Brittany, Sam engulfs her is a strong hug gently kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, what's wrong, Brit-Brit, shhhh, it's gonna be okay" Brittany continued sobbing in his arms trying to breath deeply and regain some composure.

"Sh-She dumped me, Dani dumped me." From her seat at the table Santana looked on in shock at the personal and emotion wrought seen in front of her. The second Dani's name left Brittany's lips however San froze dropping her now empty mug onto the table in front of her.

The noise brought her to Brittanys attention and seemed to snap her, at least temporarily out of the melancholy. "Oh, I didn't mean to umm, interrupt, whatever, uh this is…" Brittany stuttered out looking confusedly between the complete stranger who somehow looked very familiar and her brother.

"Oh, no it's not, umm, he just hired me to work here, uh if that's alright with you?" Santana stammered through the sentence unsure how to proceed. "My name's Santana Lopez, I'll just leave you guys to it," she stood up moving in the direction of the glass door. Santana missed the flicker of recognition in Brittany's eyes at her name, but Sam gave Britt a questioning look which she promptly ignored.

"No, no it's alright," Brittany said straightening up and managing to summon a smile that some how looked real. "We only dated for like 2 or 3 months, I was just surprised." She gave her brother a final squeeze before heading over to Santana whose face had gone white.

"What did you say her name was," demanded Santana some of her old fire coming back.

"Dani? Dani Smith, why do you know her?" Santana could feel her heart breaking all over again, her fists balled with our her control and she seethed trying to concentrate on not killing anyone and more importantly not crying.

"Wow, wow, wow don't go all incredible hulk on us," laughed Brittany as she pulled her into a tight embrace. It was one of those hugs where it felt less like you body was being held and more like your sole was being given the best hug imaginable. Santana felt her muscles relax against her will, something about Brittany just made it so hard for her to stay mad. Sam looked on in awe as Santana went limp in his sister's arms.

"We, umm, dated for 3 and a half years, pretty much through college, she broke up with my 3 months ago because 'It just wasn't working out'" Santana looked dead into Brittany's eyes as she told the story.

All Britt could think to do was to pull her into another hug nuzzling her head into her neck in a way that would have made her so uncomfortable if it were any other stranger. They stayed like that until Sam felt the need to interrupt.

"So you guys both love Black Widow," he said trying to bring the conversation back to a place that he understood, and was included in.

Brittany looked at San and replied simply "Duh."

Santana had agreed to show up the next morning for her first shift, and after getting an earful from Quin about wasting water for her excessively long shower she showed up to the shop at 5:50. Brittany was already waiting inside the shop, which wasn't all that surprising, Sam said she had a better work ethic than anyone else he had ever met.

"What's your poison?" Brittany asked from behind the counter. Seeing the shocked look on Santana's face she immediately followed it up with, "I mean what kind of coffee do you want? Sorry, I though that would be funny but…"

"No, no it's fine," Santana replied quickly, "I just wasn't following, just black coffee sounds great though, thanks."

"Perfect, come back here and I'll show you how to make it." San sauntered around the bar grinning at the stack of mismatched mugs as she walked by them.

"Alright so this part is pretty much just like making coffee at home, here's where we keep the filters…" Britt kept talking about the coffee machine and different kinds of beans but Santana was pretty sure there wasn't going to be a test, which was good because she was paying no attention. Brittany was wearing tight black jeans with a black and white checkered belt, it had one of those clasps on it that always reminded her of an airplane seat belt. Her shirt was black v-neck, it had one of those fake tears in it to reveal hulk abs. On anyone else it may have looked dorky but on Brittany the whole outfit looked like it was designed for her body.

"Alright you think you got that?" Brittany checked her plain black watch nervously noting that it was time to open the store. "Don't worry it's alot to take in, I've done the morning shift alone before, at least I'll have someone to talk to even if you can't quite help yet." Santana just nodded unsure how to respond to Brittany's extreme amount of kindness.

"So how come you were here so late last night anyway?" Brittany didn't sound judgmental, just curios.

"I was at that bar down the street and I just didn't feel like being there, so I left. I kind of wandered in here to get out of the cold and stayed for the cute mugs." Brittany gave her a curious look smirking in a way that Santana couldn't deny was really sexy.

Before she could respond to Santana's story she was interrupted by the arrival of the first customer of the morning. Santana hit herself in her minds eye for the letting her self so much as look at Brittany. The guys order was simple and to go so he was out of there almost as soon as he walked in.

"So you're claiming you stayed for the cute mugs, because from what Sam tells you of your time together muga might not have been the only thing you found cute." Britt winked at her in a way that could have been interpreted of flirtatious if she hadn't just said she thought Santana liked her brother.

"What Sam thought.. Oh, I should talk to him I guess, ut uh, no he's sweet, but I don't really swing that way." Santana was confused, she had already said she had dated Dani, why did Britt think she would like Sam?

"Oh alright, I mean I like everyone, I just forget sometimes not everyone does." Brittany licked her lips, Santana was beginning to think it was a nervous tick, a very sexy, very distracting tick.

"Ya, well, do you want to-" Santana was interrupted by the arrival of another customer. The rest of the shift went on with small talk and light flirting, maybe, neither of them were quite sure.


	3. Chapter 3

After 5 hours Britanny had to leave to go to her Spanish 303 class, explaining that she had called Sam to ask why he wasn't there. Five minutes later, during which only one customer came in, luckily in search of a cup of black coffee, Sam came sprinting into the shop muttering something about traffic on highway 100.

"Hey I'm so sorry, it never takes that long to get here, did everything go alright?" He seemed nervous, much more than he should have been for a guy who owned the store he worked at.

"Yeah I'm good it's all fine, umm, what's up with you, you look, pale?" She wasn't sure what to do, he looked really off, but she also didn't know him at all.

"'ll be fine, my mom just called me and said she might have to go get some scans done because he her brain cancer might be coming back. I just… I'm trying to process." Santana just stared up at him. She had just started her job and she was already considering quitting. "And now this is awkward, you didn't want to know any of that, crap I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, that sounds terrible, I'm so sorry man, does she live near here?" Santana decided she might as well just buckle down and talk to the kid, he did seem pretty messed up about it all."

"Yeah she lives in suburbia, St. Louis Park, but she has to go to The Mayo Clinic for all her medical stuff so she's looking for apartments in Rochester." He walked over to the stack of mugs and grabbed one of the top row pouring himself a cup of coffee and adding 3 shots of espresso. "She doesn't want to tell Britt, she thinks she's under enough stress. I just don't know what to do."

"It'll all work out, I mean all your super hero's had to over come big things like this, maybe you'll even get super powers out of the deal." She tried to comfort him, or at least get his mind off of things. But God this so wasn't her thing, where was Kurt when you needed him? Sure he was an annoying little twink most of the time but he would know what to do in this moment.

He laughed a little, "I wish that was how it worked." He downed the rest of his coffee and pushed his hair back "Time to help these little snowman get their caffeine fixes." It took Santana a minute to realize it had been a terrible attempt and a Richard Nixon voice.

"Wow that was bad man, I mean you," a laugh over took her words "you really thought that was to one you should go for?"

"Britt always says that ones the worst too, I figured I'd try it some one new." He rolled his eyes and jokingly added "Women…"

Santana smiled and put her hand over her heart "A women after my own heart." She and Sam snapped to attention as the door of the shop opened.

As Santana looked over to see who the new customer was, she liked to amuse herself by guessing their orders before they ordered, a wave of something close to hatred washed over her.

Dani.

The blue haired girl stood in the doorway holding a box of who knows what. Clad in a Twenty-One Pilots t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans she looked at the people behind the coffee bar, she sighed rolling her eyes and walked over.

"Samuel," She said curtly handing the box over to the boy "Could you give this to your sister please, she left her stuff all over my apartment." She looked over to Santana "Long time no see 'Tana, see you around."

She left the shop quickly leaving them both in a state of shock.

After a minute of silence Sam proclaimed, "Well that was awkward." All Santana could do was nod as she looked at the door through which Dani had vanished. The rest of the day went by with out anything interesting happening. Santana left at 5 leaving Sam to finish the day up alone.

She walked down the street trying to decide which movie she should watch that night (she had pretty much narrowed it down to Bridesmaids and Ghostbusters) she saw Brittany sitting out side of a small French restaurant with a group of her friends. She smiled and waved at Brittany as she walked by thinking very little of it.

"Wait Santana," She heard a voice call out behind her, "Let me introduce you to my friends." Santana walked back a few steps awkwardly standing on the other side of the fence. "Guys this is Santana, the new kid at the shop I was telling you about, and San, these weirdoes are James, Sarah, Madison, and Joe."

Santana tried to act normal well her mid was still reeling from Brittany's use of her nickname. "Hey guys," she waved awkwardly, totally unsure what to do next. Brittany invited her to sit down and eat with them, insisting when she initially refused. She eat a sandwich and relaxed with Brittany's friends.

James is a fencer at the U of M and dating Madison's sister, which lead to a lot of bad jokes. He seemed chill, even if he was a bit full of himself at times. Sarah seemed to be a ball of stress and laughter. She's the Stage Manager for the main stage productions at Augsburg College and majoring in flute, which meant this was her first time seeing her friends in months. Madison is an Anthropology major at the U and ridiculously engrossed in all things social Justice. Joe's and actor as well, he seemed kind of sad throughout the meal but she could tell he was normally chill.

Santana didn't miss the glances Brittany's friends would through at each other every time she cracked a joke, or the smirks that would cover their faces anytime Britt did anything remotely like flirting.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Santana woke up in her apartment cursing herself out for having agreed to take another early shift. She took a shower and decided she might as well pull out her Black Widow shirt, which was normally hidden, from the back of her closet. She let her hair fall in curls and pulled on her favorite red flannel. What? She is gay?

She walked into the shop 15 minutes before her shit started, hoping she would have some time to talk to Brittany before the stream of customers came in.

"Hey Boss, how was your night?" Santana greeted Brittany's back as she walked in. Britt turned around smiling at the sight of Santana. She was wearing jeans and the exact same Black Widow shirt as Santana.

"I-It was pretty good, thanks, studied for Spanish. I like your outfit." Brittany blushed as she stuttered over her words and looked up and down Santana's body.

"Thanks, I like your shirt," Santana smirked at her and sauntered over to the coffee bar making herself and made her self a Macchiato before heading over to the cash register to pay for it.

"You really think I'm going to let you pay for that, like you honestly think that?" Brittany giggled as she closed the cash drawer. "Also it's your turn to play music if you want, anything clean it good, I don't really like the 'normal' coffee house music."

San plugged in her phone groaning as Twenty-One Pilots 'Lane Boy' came blaring through the speakers. "Yeah you really did date Dani didn't you?" Santana and Brittany.

"God I know right, I really do like the music though." Santana smiled as the bass got stronger.

"I'll cheers to that," Brittany replied lifted her mug and noticing which one Santana had for the first time. "Hey that's my favorite of all our mugs, Sam always tries to hide it when he's mad at me."

Santana looked down at the mug, it had a picture of white horse with 2 rainbow horns, the description below read 'Unicorns Should Share the Love.' Santana smirked down at the mug, she couldn't believe someone had really mad it, but could totally understand Brittany being the one to buy it.

"That is a good one, though my favorite is the one that says, 'One of My Friends Went to Lima and All They Got Me Was The Fact Lima is a Place.'" Santana smiled remembering how silently excited she had been when she handed that particular mug to a 15 year old anxiously waiting for a date to show up.

"Oh yeah that's a good one, have you ever been to Lima? My uncle lives there." Brittany walked over to the door unlocking it and flipping the open sign to let everyone know they were free to come in.

Santana smiled, surprised they had another connection, it seemed like she and Brittany were destined to meet one way or another. "I grew up there actually, went to high school there and everything. Who's your uncle? It's a pretty small town I might know him."

"Will Schuster, he teaches history and is the head of glee club at the high school." Brittany said nonchalantly well making a latté for a tired looking women in her 40s and Santana made hot chocolate for the little kid she came in with.

"Wait for real? Did he talk about the glee club at all?" Santana suddenly wondered how much this kid might already know about her and her friends.

Brittany said goodbye to the mother son pair before answering Santana's question. "Yeah all the time, that club is his life." She smiled down at her hands thinking about her uncle. "WAIT ARE YOU THAT SANTANA?" Now it was Santana's turn to blush.

"Yeah, that would be me…" Santana looked anywhere but at Brittany's face, silently praying that Schue hadn't said anything too incriminating about her.

"You, you got forced out of the closet, and slapped Finn, and have an amazing voice. Wait you were the one who sprayed the doors to the school with water so they froze shut right?" Brittany was laughing, "Oh my god and they called you Satan, I've always wanted to meet you, this is amazing.

"Alright wow so you owe me so many high school stories, this is so unfair." Santana smiled. "At least now I don't have to explain to you who Kurt is, he said he's coming later to visit."

"True, I can just pretend I'm physic and tell him facts about his life." Santana laughed at the idea very much looking forward to seeing the look on his face.

"Speaking of Kurt, he's having a party at his boyfriends house on Friday and I have been told I will not be allowed entrance if I don't bring any friends because and I quote 'we don't really want unsociable weirdoes at are party.'" She made over dramatic air quotes around the phrase and doing an impression of Kurt that would put Sam to shame. "So if you and your friends want to come that would be sweet."

"Well he sounds like quite the charmer, I'll text my people but I know I would love to go." Brittany smiled warmly at her. "Well were on the subject, umm, doing things, that was a terrible transition I know, but will you go to a wedding with me?"

Santana just stared at her, that was the kind of thing people did when they were dating, the kin of thing couples would be unsure whether to RSVP +1 to or whether it was to early in their relationship. She had no idea what to say or do so she opted to neither say nor do anything.

"It's just that I RSVP'd with a plus one before the Dani thing, and all my friends are already going, and Sam is mysteriously busy doing something he won't tell me about, I just don't know what to do." Brittany looked kind of desperate; she must have been asking someone she had known for a day to go to a wedding with her. "You totally don't have to, but it might be fun? Theirs an open bar, and stuff, I just don't want to be the only one there alone."

"Ahh, when is it?" Santana still wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go, but an open bar was good incentive, plus she really did want to get to know Brittany better.

"It's Saturday night, which is super soon I know, you know what actually this is a bad plan, I'll just not go." Brittany looked super embarrassed, her cheeks were bright red and right in that moment Santana couldn't think of anything cuter in the world.

"No, no I'll go with you for sure, text me a pic of the invite and we'll make plans, okay? What color are you going to wear?" Santana couldn't really believe she was doing this though it did sounds like more fun than the date she had planned with Ben, Jerry, and the Devious Maids.

"Fore real?" Brittany looked shocked, "I'm wearing blue, thank you so much Santana, you're a life savor!" She engulfed Santana in a big hug earning her an odd lock from the next customer as they came into the shop.


End file.
